


if the heavens ever did speak

by polyamory



Series: 30 days of tw femslash [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Femslash, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Breakfast, F/F, Multi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyamory/pseuds/polyamory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really take this living among humans thing seriously, don't you? I mean, come on, Artemis–"<br/>"They call me Allison nowadays," Allison cuts in.</p>
<p>three gods go to the farmer's market, have breakfast and make out - Greek Gods AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	if the heavens ever did speak

**Author's Note:**

> Allison is Artemis, goddess of the hunt, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth, virginity and protector of young girls.  
> Lydia is Athena, goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, mathematics, strength, war strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill in ancient Greek religion and mythology  
> Erica is Eris/Enyo (sometimes said to be the same entity), goddess of chaos, strife, war and discord
> 
> (all this info is straight from wikipedia btw) i kinda struggled with this fic so i really hope you like it and if you do maybe some feedback would be nice? xxx

"So this is where you hide away nowadays?" she says, walking down the aisle of the greenhouse. She trails her fingers over the leaves of the plants, mostly herbs in this section of the plant nursery.

"My, my, I didn't expect to see you here this soon."

"You didn't expect to see me here at all, be honest. I wouldn't miss this spectacle for the world. You really take this living among humans thing seriously, don't you? I mean, come on, Artemis–"

"They call me Allison nowadays," Allison cuts in.

"You've even taken a human name," she throws her hands up.

"We all have to," Allison says, still crouched by a row of seedlings, trowel in hand. "Even you must have one."

"Yes, and I shed them regularly. I don't cling to them as if they meant anything. And I sure as Hades don't settle down and start a business."

"Have you never felt the urge to be a lawyer or a professor? Or a soldier, for all I care."

"I'm not Eris, and you know it," she spits.

"Well, tell me your name and I'll call you by it," Allison smiles. She gets up, brushing dirt from her jeans, though they're already covered in stains.

She considers lying, as Allison walks up to her, but can't. "Lydia," she admits finally.

"Lydia," Allison smiles, tasting the word in her mouth like a fine wine. "I like it."

"So you're trying your hand at botany now?" Lydia asks, looking around the greenhouse and the plants outside.

"I'm no Persephone," Allison shrugs, "but I get them to grow." She's standing close to Lydia now, almost too close. Except there's never been such a thing as 'too close' when it came to the two of them.

"Eris is coming too, I assume?" Lydia asks.

"Haven't heard back from her," Allison breath tickles her cheek. "But then again, I didn't hear back from you either." She's looking at Lydia's lips now and Lydia waits, holding her breath, even though she doesn't need to breathe.

"May I kiss you?" Allison asks and they're so close now Lydia can almost feel Allison's lips move against hers.

"You may."

They start out slow, reacquainting themselves after centuries apart, but the sparks light quickly and Lydia burns like dry wood. Allison's hands come up to grip her face. She smells like earth and sunshine, the freshness of new life.

"Looks like I'm late to the party," a voice says from behind them. They break apart, turning towards the voice.

"Eris," Allison smiles, wide and brilliant.

"Please, call me Erica." She's leaning up against the door frame, clad in leather, but then again, Lydia never expected any different. Her hair is blonde, a wild tumble of curls, billowing out like a cloud behind her as she walks towards them.

"I'm Allison and this is Lydia," Allison says as if this is the first time they've met. In some ways she supposes it is, but Erica's eyes are still the same when she pulls Lydia in for a hard kiss.

The curve of her grin isn't any different either and Lydia remembers exactly the way it fits against her mouth.

Allison is right there when they break apart, one hand in Erica's hair, capturing her lips in a kiss. Lydia watches them, she hasn't forgotten how to do this and neither have they.

"Um, Allison?" a timid voice says and Allison lets go of Erica, turning around.

"Yes, Coco? Did you need something?" She's trying her best to look composed, but her lips are red from kissing and Erica's lipstick and there's a blush high on her cheeks.

The young human, they must be one of Allison's employees, looks between the three of them for a second before shaking their head slightly.

"I just wanted to remind you that the farmer's market closes in an hour, since you said you wanted to go today."

"Oh, yes," Allison's blush deepens. "Thank you very much, dear. I'll be out for the rest of the day, if anyone asks."

"Okay, sure," Coco nods. They stand in the door for a moment longer, before leaving, shaking their head to themself.

"Farmer's market?" Erica grins.

"Shut up," Allison grins. She leads the way out and to her car.

"Shotgun," Erica calls and Lydia has to roll her eyes.

"I can't believe how human you've gotten. Next, you'll start bleeding red," she shakes her head.

"You're just mad you have to sit in the back," Erica says, opening the passenger door.

Lydia doesn't dignify that with a response. She gets into the back of the car which immediately turns more comfortable.

The farmer's market is in the parking lot of an organic bakery and people greet Allison by name, so she probably goes here regularly.

Erica takes Lydia's hand as Allison takes a basket.

"So, what have you been getting up to?" Erica asks.

"Losing sleep and watching my hair turn grey with how badly humans are fucking up," Lydia says. "How about you?"

"Delighting in how badly humans are fucking up," Erica grins.

Lydia snorts. "Sounds like you."

"And yet it seems like you're the one with the most disdain for them."

"No reason for you to hate them when they do exactly what you want, is there?" Lydia raises one eyebrow. Ahead of them Allison is inspecting plums, turning them over in her hand.

"You're the goddess of war, dear," Erica starts but Lydia cuts her off.

"War strategy. What they're doing," she gestures at the humans around them, "has no purpose. It's destruction only for destruction's sake."

"You two," Allison calls. "Stop debating philosophy and help me decide which melon to buy."

"Watermelon," Erica says, hooking her chin over Allison's shoulder.

Lydia stands at her other side, still holding Erica's hand.

"Honey melon," she shoots back. They both look at Allison.

"I have to says, I'm with Lydia on this one," she sighs.

Erica makes as if to bite at her neck and Allison shoves her away playfully.

"My plant nursery is going great, by the way," she says. "Since you asked."

"Allison," Lydia says, rolling her eyes with a fond smile. "How's your plant nursery going?"

"It's going really great," Allison smiles. "I have three employees and I'm thinking about hiring another and maybe expanding the yard. We only have a few fruit trees, I'd like to offer more of those."

"Sounds awfully domestic," Erica says.

They keep walking along the booths, people smiling and waving at Allison wherever they go.

"You know this kind of routine is dangerous," Lydia says, taking Allison's hand to soften the blow. "You'll have to leave soon enough."

Erica takes Lydia's other hand.

"Not yet," Allison says, looking at the humans around them wistfully. Lydia doesn't pretend to understand her fascination with the human way of life, but she does understand what Allison is feeling right now. The insistent tug of immortality dragging her along, never letting her stay in one place for too long. "I've still got time." But Lydia sees in her eyes that she knows she's running out.

They come to the bakery then, a bell chiming above their heads as Erica pushes the door open.

"Allison, darling," the elderly woman at the register smiles.

"Good morning," Allison smiles back. "I'll have three croissants, please."

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear. We're all out."

"Are you sure?" Lydia cuts in. "Looks like you just put a tray in."

"N–" the oven dings and the smell of freshly baked croissants fills the room. "Huh," the woman frowns. "I must've forgotten. Three croissants it is, my dear," she says to Allison, handing her a paper bag.

"Thank you," Allison smiles, but as soon as she turns around the smile falls from her face and she's scowling at Lydia.

"What?" Lydia asks.

"Don't do that," Allison hisses.

Lydia raises her eyebrows.

"It only raises suspicion," Allison says.

"You're gonna have to move on sooner or later," Lydia cries. It's not like Allison to be so purposefully blind. Then again, maybe it is. She's always been the most stubborn of the bunch.

"Girls," Erica soothes, stepping between them. "It's done now, no use in fighting over it."

"Well," Allison huffs, "Strife breaking up a fight, never thought I'd see the day."

"I have hidden depths," Erica grins. "Now c'mon, I'll even let you sit in the front," she grins at Lydia.

Lydia snorts but doesn't protest when Erica holds the car door open for her.

Halfway through the drive home Allison puts her hand on Lydia's where it's resting on her thigh. Lydia turns her hand, twining their fingers together and she can see Allison smile out of the corner of her eye.

Allison's house is nice, even by Lydia's high standards, painted dark green and surrounded by forest.

Allison carries her basket into the kitchen, while Erica and Lydia poke around the living room. There's a rifle over the fireplace. There is, for that matter, an actual fireplace which looks like it's actually being used. It all looks disgustingly domestic, but at least the couch is comfortable.

"Oh, so when you do it, it's okay?" Lydia asks, eyebrows raised as Allison walks in with a breakfast tray assembled faster than humanly possible.

"In the privacy of my own home is completely different than doing it in front of humans," Allison says, putting the tray down on the coffee table and handing Lydia a cup of hot chocolate. She sits, throwing an arm around Lydia's shoulder. Grudgingly, Lydia leans into it.

Erica sits down on Allison's other side, putting her feet in Allison's lap as she grabs a slice of melon.

"I've missed this," she sighs.

"Food?" Allison raises one eyebrow at her.

"You guys," Erica clarifies with a fond smile.

"I've missed you too," Lydia says, her hand on Erica's shin. She really has, is the thing. The last time they did this Allison was living in Paris in a light-flooded apartment that must've cost anyone else a fortune and the Eiffel Tower was still being built. But where it matters, between the three of them, nothing has changed.

Allison is ripping a croissant apart, handing them both a piece. It's still warm and it melts on her tongue like butter.

"Heavenly," she moans.

"Speaking of, have either of you been to Olympus lately?" Allison asks.

"You really know how to ruin the mood," Erica groans, throwing her head back.

"Define lately," Lydia says.

"Last century?" Allison tries.

"No," comes the answer from both of them.

"Yeah, me either," Allison nods.

"Ugh, why did you make me think about that?" Erica says, hitting Allison in the arm.

"Sorry," Allison laughs, "here, let me scrub your brain." She catches Erica in a headlock, ruffling her hair as Erica shrieks with laughter.

Lydia sits back, watching them with a smile, carefully holding her cup away from any flailing limbs.

The day continues on like that, laughter and light streaming in through the windows, Allison feeding them honey-covered fruit, interrupted by soft, gentle kisses. But the shadows grow longer and eventually the sun dips behind the treetops. It's time for them to go.

Allison walks them to the door, neither of them wanting to be the first to let go.

"I'll see you in a bit," Erica's smile is small and just a little sad.

"Don't wait another century," Allison frowns. She's just barely holding back tears.

Lydia steps into the half moon of her embrace, burying her face in Allison's hair to hide her own tears. Erica joins them, pressing her cheek to the top of Lydia's head. She's rubbing small circles into Lydia's side and her hair smells like citrus and home.

No matter where they meet again, no matter what names they'll call themselves, they will always be home to each other. And that's enough to tide her over for the next fifty years.

Allison is the one who pulls away first, kissing each of them in turn, before letting go.

"Goodbye," she whispers.

Lydia looks at her for a long moment, before turning to Erica. She trails her fingertips along the sharp line of Erica's jaw and Erica leans down, catching her lips in one final kiss.

It's bittersweet, the taste of honey still thick on her tongue as she wanders off into the night, leaving her loves behind.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at twlesbians


End file.
